


A Short Story

by heartofgold_121



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofgold_121/pseuds/heartofgold_121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Aragorn became an angle while Legolas was a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, I wrote it for my English homework, a really short story with many things left to say

It was another feather from Aragorn’s wings, to be exact, the fifth hundred one Legolas found from the angle’s work place. The demon often complains about the busy business of angles. Poor Aragorn was always forced to collect the good souls from a small, dirty room in some rural parts of the world, where Legolas had never been before he made the acquaintance of the angle. As a senior demon, angles don’t appeal to Legolas very much. There are approximately ten thousands of them doing same simple and foolish tasks day after day. Inevitably, the heaven becomes more and more crowded while more effort should be made to bewitch a poor man. Once Legolas asked Aragorn how the heaven could keep the balance of all those souls, for the countless times in his life, the demon met the puzzled eyes of the angle. Alright, these silly angles, they will never satisfy your questions.

So why was he hanging along with a silly angle in the street all day long? Aragorn’s wings must be a determinant. That lovely pair of little things was the most beautiful wings Legolas has ever seen in his life. Every feather there was arresting and seemed glowing in front of his eyes. For this reason, he always fallows Aragorn to his workplace, collecting the feathers that have been removed from the angle’s wings with each task. Legolas hates the fact that the angle’s wings will gradually go sparse. But what can he do to retain them?


End file.
